The List
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Jacob thought he had his shot at love only to lose it. He found the other half of his one night in Port Angeles and he knew he would make a list of all the things he would miss if he ever lost her. O/S based loosely on the song, "The List" by Ne-Yo. A/H.


Author: JaspersDarlinKathy

Pairing: Bella/Jacob

Rating: M

Summary: Jacob thought he had his shot at love only to lose it. He found the other half of his one night in Port Angeles and he knew he would make a list of all the things he would miss if he ever lost her. O/S based loosely on the song, "The List" by Ne-Yo. A/H.

Beta: None

Complete

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacob POV

I've lived in La Push, Washington all my life and I was honestly beginning to think I would be alone for the rest of said life and I was okay with that. Twenty-two years old and I've had one girlfriend and she dumped me to be with some rich asshole she met in Forks, the small Podunk town twenty miles away from home. I haven't dated since and I wasn't looking to either. A quick fuck once a week and I was happy to stay single.

It was Friday night and like usual, I had no plans. I figured I would order a pizza, drink some beer, and watch TV. The only time I typically went anywhere besides work, was on the rare occasion I accompanied my friends to Port Angeles for drinks. A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts. I sighed as I pushed myself up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

Swinging the door open, I was greeted with Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Sam. I mentally rolled my eyes and stood to the side to allow them to come in. I knew what they wanted, to go out. That's all they ever wanted and each time I would downright refuse, but not tonight. For some reason, I felt like I should go.

"We're heading to Port Angeles. Get your ass dressed and come with us," Paul told me.

"Is that your way of asking?" I countered.

"I wasn't asking dipshit. You've been holed up in this place every weekend. The only thing you do is go to work. When is the last time that bitch even came over for a fuck?" He asked.

"She doesn't come here anymore," I responded.

"My point exactly," he rolled his eyes. "Now you're coming with us, either willingly or forcefully," he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Whatever," I scoffed and headed towards my room after shutting the door.

I dressed in a pair of dark wash denim jeans that hung low on my hips and a white t-shirt that showed off my muscles. I slipped on my 'shit kickers' as Paul referred to my Steve Madden boots and went to brush my teeth. After giving myself a once over, I was declared ready and headed back to the front with my friends.

All six of us piled in my behemoth of a truck and we were off to P.A.'s one and only night club. The chatter was mundane on the ride there. However, when we got to the club and I couldn't find a place to park close; I began to wonder if I should have just stayed home.

We climbed out of my truck and walked the few blocks to our destination. Once inside, I knew I should turn around and walk right back out. The place was crowded. It smelled like beer, sweat, and sex. I pushed my way through the throng of patrons and made it to the bar. I ordered six beers and handed off the money as I reached for the bottles.

"Would you like some help?" The voice of an angel asked me.

I turned to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was maybe 5'2 with long mahogany colored hair, deep chocolate eyes that could pierce my soul, plump pouty lips I wanted to kiss, breasts the perfect size for my hands, and hips I could grab a hold of as my cock pounded into her tight pussy. I felt myself grow hard just looking at this goddess in front of me.

"Sure," I grinned.

She smiled and grabbed two of the beers along with her cocktail. I turned away from her to scan the crowd for my friends and spotted them in the corner at a table. I motioned with my head for her to follow me and we made our way through all the sweaty bodies. The DJ here always played the best music; songs you wanted to dance to.

We made it to the table and I handed off my four beers to Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry. The gorgeous woman next to me passed one to Paul and gave me the last one.

"I'm Jacob," I turned to her.

"I'm Bella," she responded, biting her bottom lip.

I felt myself twitch in my pants and willed my cock to go down before she noticed my predicament. Paul cleared his throat and gained the attention of the sexy vixen next to me.

"I'm Paul. This is Jared, Sam, Embry, and Quil," he smirked while pointing them out as he went.

"Hey," she smiled.

Jared, Sam, and Embry gave her smiles and head nods in return.

"Wanna join us beautiful?" Quil asked flirtatiously.

She shook her head no, "There's only enough room left for one person to sit."

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You can sit on my lap."

She blushed and turned to look at me before agreeing. I pulled the chair out far enough away from the table for the both of us and sat. Bella perched on my left thigh and I closed my eyes as I inhaled her scent. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I couldn't tell if it was her shampoo or perfume, but it was making my mouth water.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself," Sam spoke for the first time.

"What would you like to know?"She wondered.

I placed my hand on her lower back and asked, "You live here in Port Angeles?"

"I live in Forks, but I came here for college," she responded.

I wondered why I've never seen her before. I own an auto repair shop in Forks so I'm there all the time.

"I work in Forks and I've never seen you before," I told her.

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"I own Black's Auto Body and Repair," I answered.

"I don't go into town much," she mumbled.

"What's your major?" Jared questioned.

"I graduated with a degree in English. Unfortunately, Forks isn't in need of teachers at the moment."

"Would you be willing to drive to La Push Reservation? I know for a fact they are looking for teachers," I told her.

She turned to look at me and her face was so close to mine. If I just leaned in a few inches I would be able to kiss her.

"Do you think they would hire me?" She asked excitedly.

"We'd put in a good word for you Bella," Embry chuckled.

I glared at my friends, telling them to back off with my eyes. She was mine, I saw her first. She was sitting in my lap for fucks sake and they were all flirting with her. Sam, Jared, and Embry each discreetly nodded, letting me know they got the message. Paul and Quil both looked mischievous.

I narrowed my eyes at them and looked at Bella when she nudged me. Before she could say anything the waitress came over and asked us what we wanted to drink.

I ordered another round and Bella said she wanted a Blow Job. I choked on my beer and she giggled. I shook my head at her and smirked. The guys all chuckled and a few minutes later the waitress came back with our drinks.

I kept noticing the guys all staring at Bella and it was seriously pissing me off. Embry and I were the only one's single. The rest of them all had girlfriends. I was about ready to smack them all upside their heads.

Bella grabbed her shot and her tongue peaked out to lick the whipped cream. I inwardly groaned imagining her tongue licking the head of my cock. I shifted in my seat and slid my arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer to me.

She snuggled into my chest and downed her shot. Her tongue slowly licked the whipped cream off her lips and she stood, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. I held her close as we swayed to "The List" by Ne-Yo. Her head was tucked in the crook of my neck and I could feel her warm breath wash over my skin.

"I love this song," she whispered in my ear.

When the song was over I began to release her, but she wrapped her hands around my neck tighter and pulled me down to her level.

"Take me home," she whispered seductively.

I swallowed hard and studied her for a moment to see if she was serious. Could I have a one night stand with this goddess in front of me? Would I ever be able to see her again? I knew by looking at her that I wanted more than just one night. I nodded and reached for her hand, pulling her back to the table. Sam was on the phone so I waited until he was done before I said anything. I took my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Bella and I are leaving. You can drive my truck home, but you better not wreck her," I warned.

"No need, Leah and the girls are on their way. She just got off work and I asked her to meet us here. We can ride home with them," he told me as he gave me back my keys.

"Alright, well we are out of here."

The guys all told Bella bye and she gave them a wave as she pulled me towards the door. We walked outside and the air was cooler. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close. We got to my truck and she looked from the ground to the seat with furrowed brows after I opened her door. I chuckled and lifted her into the cab. Once she was situated I headed to my side and climbed in.

She slid across the seat and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her after I maneuvered my truck into traffic. She sighed and placed her hand on my thigh.

"How'd you get here? Do you have a car?" I asked.

She shook her head, "A friend dropped me off and I told her I would get a cab back."

I could tell she was hiding something, but I didn't know what. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved tight shirt that showed off her curves. Every few minutes she would look around like she was searching for something.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"Can we go to your place?" She asked shyly.

I nodded and drove us to my two bedroom cabin deep in the woods in La Push. I didn't have any neighbors and I liked it that way. I parked the truck and hopped out, walking around to her side. I lowered her to the ground and held her hand as we walked into my home.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, looking around.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You want something to drink? I'm hungry; I can order us some pizza since it's still pretty early."

"Pizza sounds good. What do you have to drink?"

I opened the refrigerator and looked inside, frowning a little.

"I have beer and water," I responded sheepishly.

"I'll have a beer."

I grabbed two beers and opened them both before I handed her one. I reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number and then realized I didn't know what she ate on her pizza so I hung up and turned to face her.

"What do you eat on your pizza?"

She smiled, "I like pepperoni, mushrooms, and black olives."

I nodded and dialed the number again ordering her a medium with the toppings she wanted and me a large supreme without onions. I didn't want onion breath in case she decided to kiss me. We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she asked me to stop on the Food Network channel. I mentally shrugged and placed the remote on the table.

Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived and after I paid for it, I grabbed two plates out of the cabinet. Bella came in and pulled us each another beer out of the fridge while I got our food ready. We went back into the living room and ate quietly while watching TV. She insisted that she wash the dishes we used since I bought our dinner and I grudgingly obliged.

When we sat on the sofa again, Bella turned to face me with a look of trepidation on her face. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment and I wanted to kiss her, but I held off. I could tell she wanted to say something and was trying to work up the courage. After ten minutes of silence, I decided to help her out.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked while reaching for her hand.

"I have to tell you something," she said looking down.

"You can tell me anything," I assured her.

"Please don't be mad," she whispered and took a deep breath. "I'm married," she mumbled.

I released her hand and looked away from her. If she was married, why would she want to come with me? Why not go home to her husband?

"Why didn't you tell me? Why come here with me?" I questioned, turning to face her again.

"I'm not happy with him," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Then leave him, file for a divorce," I responded, almost angrily.

"It's not that simple. Maybe I should just go," she told me, standing.

Before I could think about it, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap. I cupped her cheek with my other hand and moved closer until my lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and entwined her fingers into my hair as I licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. I groaned as my tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

My tongue battled hers for dominance and I quickly took control of the kiss. I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her closer to me. When the need to breathe surfaced, I moved my lips along her jaw to her neck. I nipped and kissed my way to her collarbone making her moan and writhe in my lap.

I pulled back, panting for breath and looked into her eyes. I never believed in love at first sight or soul mates, but I felt it in my heart; she was meant for me and me for her.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow indeed," I agreed. "I don't want you to go. I know I should since you are married, but I can't watch you walk away. I feel like we belong together."

"I feel the same way. I just don't know how to get away from him. Every time I leave, he drags me back," she adverted her eyes.

I tilted her chin up and her eyes met mine. I knew without a doubt that I would do anything I could to get her out of there and into my home. I wanted to go to sleep with her at night and wake up with her in the morning.

"I'll get you out," I promised.

She shook her head, "He's very powerful and has a lot of money."

I gave her a smile, "And I'll get you out and then we can be together. If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," she grinned and pressed her lips to mine again.

I quickly deepened the kiss and threaded my fingers through her hair holding her to me. She moaned into my mouth and I felt my cock hardened. She shifted in my lap until she was straddling me and grinded her core into me. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist, standing up.

She locked her ankles around my back and I walked us to my bedroom. I knew I should stop, but I wanted her to be mine. I needed her to be marked by me. I laid her on my bed and hovered over her, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. I slid my hand to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up her flat stomach until I could see her breasts. She was wearing a dark blue lace bra and the color contrasted with her skin beautifully.

She sat up so I could remove her shirt and I tossed it over my shoulder after I had it off. I placed kisses along the tops of her breasts and she arched her back. I reached around and unhooked her bra and peeled it off her. I sucked a nipple into my mouth and rolled the other one between my thumb and middle finger. She mewled under my ministrations and rubbed her center against my cock.

Her nimble fingers reached for my shirt and began pulling it up. I quickly tore it off and went back to licking, sucking, and rubbing her nipples. I trailed kisses down her stomach until I reached her jeans and looked at her for permission. She nodded her head and I popped the button open and lowered the zipper. I slid her pants down her smooth legs and kissed every inch of skin I could see.

Her panties matched her bra and I felt myself twitch in the confines of my too tight jeans. I kissed my way up her legs until I reached her thighs and again looked to her for permission. She nodded her head again and stared at me with lust filled eyes.

I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties and peeled them off her body. I inhaled her delicious scent; her pussy was bear and I dove in. She jumped and then began whimpering. I licked her wet slit and growled at the taste of her. Exquisite was the only word that came to mind. I could live between her legs if she'd let me.

I thrust my tongue into her core and flicked her clit with my thumb. She was moaning and writhing, mumbling incoherently and I loved that I was bringing her this much pleasure.

I replaced my tongue with a finger and grunted at how tight and wet she was. I pumped my finger in and out of her pussy while I pulled her clit into my mouth. I sucked on her nub hard as I added another finger.

She was so tight; I was beginning to wonder if my dick would actually fit. I continued to pump my fingers and bit down slightly on her nub. Her walls tighten around my fingers almost painfully and she screamed with her release. I placed a kiss on her pussy lips and slid up her body, kissing along her stomach and breasts. She pulled me to her lips and kissed me hungrily; thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

Her hands slid down my chest to my jeans and she popped the button and lowered the zipper. I stood up and let my pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them. She bit her bottom lip when she saw that I wasn't wearing anything else. I always went commando, boxers irritated me. Her eyes widened as she stared at my cock standing at full attention. I smirked; I knew I was well above average in the size department.

She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me to come to her. I kneeled on the bed and hovered over her. She pulled me down to her lips and I nestled between her legs. Her body fit perfectly to mine; solidifying that she was in fact made for me. I rubbed my cock against her pussy and we both moaned at the sensation.

"I want you, Jacob. Make me yours," she panted between kisses.

I reached toward my nightstand for a condom when her hand stopped me.

"I want to feel all of you, no barriers. I don't have sex with him," she whispered.

"Ever?" I questioned.

"Not since a month after we got married. Can this conversation wait? I want you now."

I nodded and positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed my cock up and down her wet pussy, coating my dick with her juices. She lifted her hips and the head slipped inside her. I put my face in the crook of her neck and slid in inch by inch. She was so tight and if I didn't know better, I would have thought she was a virgin.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me to her. I slid in the rest of the way and stilled, allowing her time to adjust to my size. She wriggled her hips after a few minutes to let me know she was ready. I pulled all the way out until just the head remained and pushed back in. I repeated this a few times until the need to move more took over.

I put an arm under one of her legs to change the angle and she moaned loudly, fisting the sheets. She was so warm and wet and so fucking tight. I gritted my teeth to stave off the orgasm that I could already feel building.

I grabbed her other leg and threw them both over my shoulder, pounding my dick into her pussy. She screamed at the change of angle, but took everything I gave her. She was made for me, taking all I had. I continued thrusting into her, angling my hips so my cock brushed against her walls. I felt her tighten around my member.

I wanted us to cum together. I reached around her thigh and flicked her clit. She came, arching her back and squeezing me like a vice. I roared with my release and dropped her legs. I braced myself on my forearms and leaned down to kiss her passionately. We kissed for a few more minutes and then I pulled out of her, groaning at the lost connection. I rolled onto my back and pulled her into my arms, holding her close.

She snuggled into me and placed a kiss over my pounding heart. I sighed and closed my eyes, basking in the euphoria that I felt.

"I won't have sex him because he was so rough, he would hurt me," she mumbled and I felt her tears fall on my chest.

I sat up, pulling her up into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, running my hand up and down her arm.

"What do you mean hurt you?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I was a virgin when we married. I met him in college and he was so sweet and charming, I fell for him quickly. My parents died when I was a baby and I lived with my grandmother. She passed away my senior year of high school. I was eighteen with no family.

"I left shortly after I graduated and went to college. He was there and he paid me attention and I soaked it up. His parents pushed us into marriage when our relationship began falling apart. He wanted sex and I refused to until I was married. The first time, I cried. He was so cruel and uncaring."

I ground my teeth together and clinched my jaw. I fisted my hands and took a deep breath hoping to calm myself before I went and found this son-of-a-bitch.

"The last time we had sex, he forced himself onto me and I just laid there crying until he was finished. We fight every day. I sleep in another room with the door locked and I stay at my friend's house as much as I can to hide from him. He is constantly accusing me of cheating on him, telling me that he knows I am having an affair, but then he tells me to just lie to him."

I tilted her face to mine and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. Her bottom lip quivered and I felt my heart ache at seeing her like this. I knew what I needed to do. I had to get her out of there before he hurt her again. I'd kill him before that happened.

"What do you need me to do? Just name it and I'll do it. Do you want me to take you home when he isn't there and help you pack your stuff? Do you want me to beat the shit out of him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell him when I get home that I am leaving, that I want a divorce. Can you come get me tomorrow? I'll have to talk to my only friend and see if I can stay with her for a while until I can get on my own two feet."

"You can stay here with me. Let me take care of you, protect you. I want a life with you. I know it's sudden, but I can already feel myself falling for you. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up to see your beautiful face every morning," I confessed.

She smiled the biggest smile I have seen on her face and nodded.

"I'd love to move in with you. You're right, it does seem sudden, but it feels so right. I feel like I belong here with you. I want a life with you and to take care of you too," she told me before kissing my lips.

I turned her in my lap and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She reached down and wrapped her hand around my cock. I moaned and thrust into her hand. She pumped me a few times and it didn't take long for me to be hard and ready. I lifted her by her waist and lowered her onto my member. She slid down easily; she was so wet for me.

I laid her down on her back without disconnecting our bodies and made love to her slowly and passionately. We were a pile of sweat and limbs after we climaxed together; both of us breathing heavily. I looked over at the clock and realized it was nearly one in the morning.

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled into my chest.

I kissed her forehead and pulled the sheet over our bodies; wrapping her up in my arms. She fell asleep and I stayed awake a little while longer thinking about all she told me. I wanted to beat the shit out of her husband. How could someone treat this beautiful woman so poorly? I would treat her like she was a queen.

I finally fell asleep with thoughts of our future swirling around in my head. I awoke later to the smell of coffee and eggs and bacon cooking. I climbed out of bed and found a pair of sleep pants and slipped them on. I walked into the kitchen and the sight before me caused my breath to hitch.

My beautiful Bella was standing at the stove in my shirt cooking for us. She was humming a tune that I didn't recognize. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest.

"Morning," she sighed.

"Morning," I said as I kissed her head. "You look sexy in my clothes."

She turned in my arms and smiled at me. I leaned down to kiss her and she giggled against my lips. I pulled back and looked at her with an arched brow.

"I've never been this happy before," she giggled again.

I lifted her up into my arms and hugged her.

"I'm happy too, happier than I've ever been," I told her placing kisses all over her face.

I let her slide down my body and she turned back to the stove. I went to the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs and poured us each a cup. I added sugar to mine and asked my girl what she wanted in hers. She drank hers the same way as I did.

I carried our coffee to the table and she walked over with two plates and sat them down. I pulled out a chair and she perched in my lap again once I was sitting. We ate in silence, occasionally feeding each other pieces of bacon. This was how my life was supposed to be. I was going to marry this woman and have babies with her. I knew my father and sister would love her and accept her as family the moment they met her.

After we were done eating, I cleaned the kitchen while she sat on the counter sipping her coffee. I kept stealing glances at her and she would smile every time. Once the dishes were done, I stepped towards her and she opened her legs for me to slide between them. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips.

"I wish I didn't have to go back there," she whispered.

"Me too," I sighed.

We exchanged numbers and then she went into my room to put her clothes on. I followed behind her and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with my socks and tennis shoes. I reluctantly led her outside to my truck after I grabbed my wallet, keys, and cell.

We drove silently towards Forks except for her giving me the occasional direction to go in. She had me stop a little ways away from her driveway. I stopped the truck and shifted into park. She slid across the seat to me and I wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

I honestly didn't want to leave her. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her to me whispering soothing words in her ear. She sniffled a little and burrowed her head into my chest. I kissed her forehead and continued holding her. When she pulled away, her eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy. My heart broke seeing her so upset.

"I need to do this on my own. Can you come pick me up when I get everything ready?" She asked me with glossy eyes.

"Of course, Baby. I'll go to my shop that way I won't be too far away and wait for your call."

I kissed her slow and passionately and then she gave me a small smile as she carefully climbed out of my truck. I watched her walk up the driveway and towards the extravagant house. She turned and gave me a little wave and then disappeared inside.

I sat there for a few minutes before I turned my truck around and drove to my shop. As I stood in my office, running my hands through my hair, I kept replaying our night and morning together in my head. My cell rang and I practically dove at my desk trying to get to it. She had already been gone for nearly two hours and I was beginning to panic. I picked my phone up and answered without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello."

"Jacob," she sobbed.

"What's wrong, Baby? I'm walking out of my office now. I'm coming," I told her running to my truck.

I jumped in, started it and peeled out of the parking lot, driving like a mad man to get to Bella. My tires screeched to a stop in her driveway and I flew out of my truck, running to the front door. I knocked once and she swung the door open and was in my arms, sobbing loudly.

"We have to go, we have to go," she spoke frantically.

I pulled back from her and saw that her lip was busted and she had the beginnings of a black eye. I'm going to fucking kill him.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Please, let's just go," she begged.

"Where the fuck is he?" I asked again.

Her shoulders shook with her sobs and her lip quivered. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against my side. I looked down and noticed four suitcases and several boxes. She didn't have very much stuff at all.

"Is this all that you have?" I questioned.

She nodded and we got her stuff loaded into the back and then I helped her into the truck. I turned to see the bastard that my ex left me for. You have got to be fucking kidding me I thought to myself as I looked at the piece of shit.

"Is this payback, Jacob?" He asked menacingly. "I stole your girlfriend and now you think you can steal my wife? She isn't going anywhere with you."

I didn't even comment, I just walked up to him and swung. My fist collided with his nose and I took pleasure in the crunching sound it made upon contact. I swung again and he hit the ground. I stood over him, looking down with such hatred.

"You ever go near her again and I'll fucking kill you myself," I snarled.

I kicked him for good measure as I walked away and climbed into my truck. Bella wrapped herself around me and we left without a second glance. I drove us home and carried my girl inside. I sat her on the sofa and then went out and started grabbing her stuff.

Once I had everything inside, I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Sitting next to her, I carefully cleaned her busted lip and then I went to get some ice to put on her eye.

I grabbed a towel and put some ice in it and then went and held it against the side of her face and eye. She leaned into me and I wrapped my other arm around her and held her close. I soothed her as she cried and eventually she sniffled and the tears slowed. I turned her towards me and looked at her for a moment.

"Tell me what happened," I pleaded.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I wiped her cheeks and she gave me a small smile.

_When I got inside, I didn't see him anywhere so I ran up to my room and began packing all my clothes in suitcases. I grabbed my boxes out of the closet with my personal belongings in them. He told me the items that I cherished were too cheap to be seen in his house. _

_I then ran to his room to grab the rest of my clothes out of his closet. When I turned around he was standing there staring at me._

"_What are you doing?" He asked._

"_I'm getting my clothes. I'm leaving and I want a divorce," I told him firmly._

"_I'm going to forget you said that," he sneered._

_I shook my head and stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him know how scared I was._

"_I don't care where you were last night. I don't even want to know who you were with. You are my wife and you will start acting like it," he barked at me._

"_I told you, I am leaving and filing for a divorce," I responded and walked past him._

_I went into my room and shut the door, locking it. I finished packing all my stuff and when I didn't hear anything, I began bringing everything downstairs. I went back to my room to make sure I had everything and remembered the envelope with my grandmother's jewelry in it. _

_I opened the drawer by the bed and took the envelope out and stuck it in my back pocket. When I turned, he was standing in the doorway. _

"_Go downstairs and get your shit and put it all away. You're not leaving and you will not get a divorce," he yelled. _

"_I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it. I want a divorce. We never should have gotten married," I screamed at him._

_He stormed towards me and slapped me across the face, busting my lip. Then he grabbed me by the arm and drug me downstairs. We stopped at my stuff and he shoved me away from him._

"_Unpack now you ungrateful bitch. I've given you a life and my family took you in when you had no one. Do as I say," he shouted at me._

"_No," I whispered._

"_Look, you want a boyfriend, fine. I have a girlfriend, but I don't want to find out who you are fucking. You will not get a divorce and you will not leave," he told me forcefully. _

_I don't know what came over me, but I slapped him and he punched me in the eye. I dropped to the floor and he stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. That's when I called you. I sat on the floor staring at the staircase hoping he didn't come back down. When I heard the knock, I jumped up and prayed the whole time I was swinging the door open that it was you._

To say I was pissed would have been an understatement. I wanted to get back in my truck and drive to his house and beat the fuck out of him. I stood up and paced the floor a few times before I went to her and knelt down.

"I know Edward," I gritted out.

"How?" She murmured.

"My ex left me for him last year, but they had been seeing each other for three years already. Apparently they met when he was visiting his family," I explained.

Her shoulders slumped and she stared at me with furrowed brows.

"Three years ago he would go home in between classes. He was driving back and forth every weekend and I couldn't go with him because of my job," she responded.

"Her name was Emily Young; she's Leah's cousin."

"Who's Leah?" She asked me.

"Sam's fiancé," I answered. "Leah introduced us and we began dating shortly after, that was almost four years ago."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not. I have you now and that is all that matters to me," I smiled.

"I can't believe he hit me," she sobbed.

I pulled her into my arms and ran my hands up and down her back. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips. She returned the kiss with passion and I laid her on the sofa, hovering over her.

"Make love to me," she begged.

I slowly undressed us both and made love to her in the living room. I carried her to the bathroom after we climaxed together and got us in the shower. I took my time washing her hair and bathing her body, removing all traces of the fucker that would pay for hurting my woman.

When I was finished lavishing her with care, I quickly washed my hair and body and shut the water off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and then helped her out and dried her off. I carried her into our room and slipped one of my t-shirts over her head. I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and we climbed into bed.

She quickly fell asleep wrapped up in my arms. I laid there until my cell starting ringing. I sighed and climbed out of bed quietly and went into the living room. I picked up my pants and pulled my phone out of the pocket.

"Hey Paul," I answered.

"How did it go last night?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"You'd never believe me. Why don't you call the guys and see if they all want to come have dinner with me and Bella tonight?"

"Is she still there?" His interest piqued.

"Yes, she moved in with me."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast after what happened with that bitch Emily?" He inquired.

I took a deep breath. I knew he was only looking out for me.

"Look, I'll explain everything tonight. Bring the girls; I want them to meet her."

"Sure, sure. Where are we meeting at?" He wondered.

"I'll cook. I doubt Bella will want to go out tonight," I responded. "Come over around 6."

"We'll be there."

We hung up and I looked up to see my beautiful angel leaning against the wall watching me with a smile. I stood and walked to her, pulling her into my arms.

"I invited the guys and their girls over for dinner tonight. Is that okay? If not, I can call them and cancel."

I suddenly realized I should have spoken with her about it before I made plans. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her lips.

"I'd like to meet them. What should we cook?" She asked.

I frowned, I didn't know how to make much except spaghetti and I know I didn't have what was needed so we would need to go to the store.

"The only thing I know how to make is spaghetti," I admitted.

She giggled, "Well, lucky for you, I am an excellent cook or so I've been told. Let's get dressed and go to the store. How many people are coming?"

"Nine," I responded.

We got dressed and made our way to the store in La Push. Going in, Bella immediately grabbed a cart and began filling it with items for dinner. She grabbed soda and more beer as well. I paid for all the food and we went back home. I loved the sound of that, _home._

Once all the bags were unloaded, Bella made quick work of getting the chicken seasoned and in the oven to bake. I peeled the potatoes for her while she started mixing ingredients for chocolate peanut butter cake. It wasn't long before the tantalizing smells engulfed the kitchen and my mouth began to water.

Once the cake was in the oven as well, Bella began cutting up the lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers for the salad. We got the potatoes boiling and then I grabbed us each a beer to drink while we waited for the food to cook. We had just finished placing the last dish on the table when Paul and Rachel walked in. I pulled my girl close to me and gave her a gentle squeeze. She had tried to cover up her black eye with make-up, but it was still very noticeable.

"Bella, you remember Paul? This is my sister and his girlfriend, Rachel," I introduced.

"Hey Paul, nice to meet you Rachel," she smiled.

"Bella, what the fuck happened to your eye?" Paul asked.

Rachel slapped him in the back of his head and narrowed her eyes at him. He rubbed his head and grimaced.

"I'm sorry about him, Bella. He sometimes forgets his manners. It's very nice to meet you," Rachel gave her a friendly smile.

I glared at Paul and told him with my eyes to keep his fucking mouth shut. He gave me a small nod and kept stealing glances at Bella's face. Sam and Leah came in breaking our tense bubble, followed closely by Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, and Embry.

I finished making the introductions and we all sat at the table. The guys kept looking at me with raised brows, silently asking me what happened, but thankfully nobody made any other comments about her black eye. The girls seemed to be taking to Bella easily and they were talking casually over the meal.

"I know you didn't cook this," Jared said, looking at me.

I chuckled, "No, if I would have cooked, you would be eating spaghetti right now."

"Damn Bella, you sure know your way around a kitchen," Embry grinned.

"Thank you," she smiled in return.

After we finished eating, the guys helped me clean the dishes while the girls all went into the living room. Once we were done, we joined them and Bella immediately sat in my lap.

"So, would you two care to tell us what happened?" Paul asked in concern.

"It turns out it really is a small world," Bella answered, barely audible.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Leah looked worried.

"She means that her bastard husband is the same one that Emily left me for," I responded.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Leah screeched jumping up.

She was pissed at her cousin and never forgave her for what she did to me.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not kidding you."

"Okay, so explain to me how you got a busted lip and a black eye, Bella," Leah prodded.

"When I went home this morning, it was to pack my things and tell Edward I wanted a divorce. He came in while I was gathering my stuff and told me I wasn't leaving or getting out of the marriage. His parents forced us to get married when our relationship was failing. He wanted sex and I didn't. Three years ago he would come home every weekend to visit family and I'm guessing that was when he met Emily and began seeing her. First he slapped me and then he punched me. He told me that he has a girlfriend and he didn't care if I had a boyfriend, but he better not find out who it was. I never thought he would hit me," Bella sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, offering her reassurance that I would never hurt her.

"I think we should pay him a visit," Sam growled.

Leah placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. If anyone got to kick his ass again, it was going to be me. I would make sure he never laid a hand on my girl again.

"Look, I know you all are going to think I am crazy, but I don't care what you think. I asked Bella to move in with me and she agreed. I don't need your approval, but you will respect our decision," I told them firmly.

"I think it's great, Jake," Claire said.

"So do I," Kim agreed.

Leah, Sam, Jared, and Quil all nodded in agreement while Paul and Rachel looked slightly unsure. I knew those two would give me shit, they always did.

"Go ahead Paul, Rachel, said what you need to say," I glared at them.

"I think it is too soon," Rachel responded. "I mean, she's not even divorced yet. Who's to say she won't go back?"

"I think it's too soon and you are just going to get your heart broken again when she goes back to her husband," Paul said.

Before I could say anything, Bella turned and narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"You think I would go back? You don't fucking know me. Edward was a controlling and manipulative man. I've left him several times and he would always drag me back kicking and screaming. I hated being married to him. He may have never hit me before today, but he's always verbally abused me and he's grabbed me more times than I care to mention. His father is the same way. I don't care if either of you think it's too, I belong here with Jacob. I can feel it in my heart and soul," Bella told them angrily.

"And who says he won't come drag you back this time?" Rachel asked pointedly.

"I say," I growled. "You either support me and accept Bella as a part of my life or get the fuck out of my house."

Claire stood, "Neither of you have room to talk. I know for a fact that you," she pointed at Rachel, "was still dating that guy Nathan when you fucked Paul for the first time and he knew you were seeing someone. Each of us in this room has done something that we are not proud of and Jake has never judged us. He's always supported us and been there when we needed him. Why can't you two do that for him?"

Quil stood and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest all the while glaring at my sister and Paul.

"Claire's right and you both know it. I won't listen to either of you talk shit about Jacob and Bella. I'll throw you out of his house myself," Quil sneered.

A few minutes of silence loomed in the room before Rachel cleared her throat.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Bella, I can see you make my brother happy. Please forgive me? I was rude and a bitch and neither of you deserve that," Rachel spoke sincerely.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

I nodded and pressed my lips to Bella's temple.

"I'm sorry too. I hope things work out for you. You both deserve to be happy," Paul confirmed. "I do have a request though."

I arched a brow at him and waited for him to continue.

"That asshole comes anywhere near here and I get to use your shit kickers to stomp a mud hole in his ass," he smirked.

Bella burst into a fit of giggles that shook her tiny frame. Her laughter was contagious and we soon found ourselves all laughing, even Paul. I knew he was serious though, but didn't say anything. We eventually settled down to watch a movie until I kicked everyone out for the night. We agreed to go have breakfast together at the diner and decided to meet there at 9 in the morning.

_Three months later…._

Bella and I fell into an easy routine. She was hired at the school here on the Rez and she shined as a teacher. All her students loved her. My girl became great friends with Leah, Rachel, Kim, and Claire. Paul even got close to her, seeing her as his sister.

We had seen Edward once after Bella left him. He was stupid enough to come on First Beach with Emily thinking it would make us jealous. We simply laughed and walked off and haven't seen them since. My dad loves my girl so much. Sometimes, I think he even loves her more than me.

Bella's divorce was well on the way and her lawyer told her that she wouldn't even need to appear in court. It turned out that Emily was pregnant and Edward's parents were pushing him to get the divorce final so he could marry Emily before she started showing. The news didn't surprise either of us, not even the lawyer.

I had already purchased the ring and was planning on asking Bella to marry me the day we found out she was legally free. I had everything set up and even learned how to cook the meal that we would be eating. When the news finally came, I was nervous. What if she said no?

I cooked the meal, set up candles and had "The List" by Ne-Yo ready to play. It was the song that we danced to the night we met. I had told Bella one night that the song reminded me of her and that if anything ever took her away from me, I would make my own list of the things that I would miss about her. She kissed me and we made love listening to the song that night. That was the night we said 'I love you' for the first time.

When she walked in, I helped her out of her coat and led her to the table. She gave me a quick kiss before she sat in her seat and smiled at me with so much love.

"Oh, Baby, this is all so beautiful. What's the occasion?" She asked looking at the table, the food, and the candles.

I slid the letter over to her and she opened it and squealed, launching herself in my arms. I hugged her and pressed kisses all over her face.

I helped her sit back down and uncovered her plate of shrimp fettuccine and garlic bread with a side salad. We ate while stealing glances at each other and a chaste kisses between bites. When I grabbed dessert, I placed the ring on top of the piece of cake that I made, pressed play on the stereo, and put her plate down after I knelt in front of her.

She looked at me and then at the dessert, her eyes landing on the ring. She turned back to me and her gaze held all the love she had for me. I picked the ring up and held it between my thumb and middle finger.

"Bella, I once told you that if you were ever taken away from me that I would make my own list. It would be so similar to the words he sings because his list is my list. I love you with all my heart and every day I am so thankful that I went to Port Angeles that night. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy, loving you, and taking care of you. You are my best friend, my lover, and my partner. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes," she cried. "I love you so much, Jacob."

I slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her tears away, finally bringing my lips to hers. We didn't eat dessert until later that night.

Six months after I proposed we were married and I found out on our honeymoon that I was going to be a father. I couldn't have been happier. Bella pregnant with my child was a sight to behold.

She was radiant, rounded with my baby growing inside her. Her pregnancy went smoothly and nine months later we had a son, Jacob Ephraim Black, Jr. He weighed 7 lbs. 8 oz. and was 21 inches long. Two years later, we had Sarah Annabeth Black. She was a tiny little thing, only weighing 6 lbs. 1 oz. and was 16 inches long.

I loved Bella more and more every day and the day she was taken from me, I made a list. I read it every time I sit and remember the life we shared. I think about her hair, her eyes and nose. The way she would stare as if she saw straight into my soul. I think about our quiet time, her beautiful mind. I think about her laugh, smile, and the way we kissed. What I noticed is this; I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce. I dream of her every night and look at pictures of her every second that I am awake. I had sixty years with her, but it wasn't long enough. She lives in my memories forever more and I can't wait for the day that I am reunited with her.

The stories that she would tell when we laid in bed all afternoon, touching her face, invading her space. They are all part of the list, things that I miss. Every night that I would close my eyes, I would see her and wake up every morning only to realize that I had lost her to cancer.

I pray that one morning I won't wake up, but until then I have my list that I read and cry over every day.


End file.
